1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic component, in particular, to a signal connecting component.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the trend of the electronic devices towards light-slim-short-small design and multiple functions, the required electric circuits in an electronic device gets more complex. In order to meet the above-mentioned demand of a circuit, the circuit board thereof is designed to have a smaller and smaller area. Meanwhile, the circuits on a circuit board are laid out in higher density to achieve various functions. To realize the most compact wiring layout and the highest efficiency, a circuit board today is unavoidably designed to have a multilayer structure.
On the other hand, a circuit and the wiring layout thereof often have different function requirements in the initial design phase and the post design phase with various electronic products. Therefore, in the post design phase, the previously designed circuit may be largely modified, wherein one of the difficult issues is to rewire a circuit and it often requires to connect in cross way a circuit to another, even requires to connect in vertical way a circuit between different layers so as to meet a specific signal transmission requirement.
Another hard point accompanied by the above-mentioned difficult issue needs to be considered that the signal circuits to be connected to each other often have different line lengths. In order to make signal transmission with matching impedances, the line lengths of the circuits often are adjustable and controlled to achieve a consistent transmission quality.
Confronting the above-mentioned difficult issues, the traditional solution in the prior art is to re-design the circuits or to add extra layers in a circuit board reserved for modifying the circuits. Obviously, the first conventional solution costs labour and time, and the second conventional solution requires a significantly increasing layer number. In fact, a conventional circuit board often has four layers, six layers, eight layers even over ten layers. With the increasing number of layers, the operation efficiency of a circuit board is lowered down and the manufacturing cost thereof soars in a multiple scale. Therefore, how to reduce the layer number and increase the efficiency is a significant issue today for the relevant manufactures under big market competition burden.